


Pillow Talk

by DarkeAngelus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Canon Gay Relationship, Disturbing the Peace, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild slash, apple sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeAngelus/pseuds/DarkeAngelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare private moment is shared between Aaron and Eric until it gets hilariously out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of the canon pairing, all subject matter exchanged between the pair is completely at the whim of the author and a vivid imagination. It doesn’t originate from the show or comic.

“Big Mac with fries.” 

“Duck magret with apple remoulade.” 

“Mm. Subway chicken and bacon ranch melt.” 

“Oh, good one. Jamón serrano and manchego cheese.” 

“With black olives?” 

“Of course.” 

“You know me so well. _Olé!_ My turn. Burger King triple stacker with a side order of onion rings.” 

“Jesus, you’re killing me. Uhm, Japanese wagyu beef fillet.” 

“...With?” 

“With a mince and flank croquette and sweet potato puree.” 

“Oh, that’s it! That’s _it!_ ” Eric cried, falling against the pillow. He shouted to the ceiling: _“Take me now, you magnificent stallio-_ Nff!” 

Aaron rolled over and slapped a hand down over his mouth. “For god’s sake, would you keep it down? The damn window’s open!” He hissed. 

The redhead grabbed his hand, kissed the palm and moved it down to place on his left pec. “You worry too much, babe. It’s well past midnight.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything. Rick’s group are a bunch of chronic insomniacs,” Aaron said, strumming the left nipple with an errant finger. “For all we know, Daryl could be right below us skinning a raccoon on our porch.” 

Eric chuckled. 

“It’s not funny. You should have seen the look he gave me the other day when I made a passing remark that The Monstrosity needed a raccoon tail hanging off the antennae. I think he thought I was serious.” 

“Well, if he does it just tell him thank you. He means well, bless his little rednecked heart. It’s not his fault that he didn’t exactly run in the same circles that we did.” 

Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him. “Correction. You didn’t have a circle, you had an _orbit_. I was just a plain old military brat, you silver-spooned trust-fund baby.”

Eric rolled his eyes. “Oh, here we go again-“ 

“It’s the truth. When I wasn’t paying my way through college, I was sweating my balls off in Africa. The only good thing about this undead nightmare was that it erased a personal debt that was almost six figures. You’ve never been in debt a day in your life.” 

“Blah blah blah. Everybody’s in the same boat now so why even bother dredging up the past? Sure, I had money but I know damned well you were far happier than I could have ever dreamt to be.” He sighed and laced his fingers behind his head. “Your father didn’t buy you off because he was scared a flamboyantly gay son would ruin potential ballots.” 

“I’ll admit I do have to give my dad credit for his support. I think that comes from how many servicemen and women he watched being booted out of the military simply because of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell. It really pissed him off until that got reformed. Shame my mother was delusional, though. I mean, feeding me-“ 

The pair said it together like a nursery rhyme: _“Salmon patties, apple sauce, and onions.”_  

As usual, the mere reminder always left Aaron brooding. To this day he couldn’t stand the sight or smell of any of those three specific things. He knew it was all in his head, but the trauma seemed as comparable to a physical scar that refused to completely fade away. 

Eric propped his head up on one slender arm and asked quietly, “How long did that go on again?” 

“It started long before I came out, that’s why it bothers me so much. I was just a sensitive kid. I didn’t cry over schoolyard scraps or if I fell off my bike, but if I saw a dead cat on the road or something sad on the TV, the tears would start. That seriously upset her for some reason. Sometimes I wonder...” 

“What?” 

Aaron passed him a glance and murmured, “Whether I became gay just out of spite.” His eyes were that rare color that always hovered on the precipice between blue and grey. It depended on his mood. Talking about his mother always made them take on despairing thundercloud hues and made his boyfriend’s heart ache to see it. Eric liked them blue and bursting with life and vitality like the man himself. 

He grabbed Aaron’s hand and squeezed it. “Then I guess I should have thanked her while she was still alive. It’s my gain.” 

Aaron gently squeezed back. “Mine, too. To this day, I haven’t got a clue where she came up with that supposedly ‘Manly Recipe’. I even googled it, back when there still was an Internet to google. Nothing.” 

“Probably something she read in her Bible.” 

“Oh no, if it had come from there I would have been able to quote you chapter and verse. It was just something she made up. I’d never realized how seriously it messed with my head until that day in the barn when Rick was playing choo choo with that spoonful of apple sauce. My life was on the line and I _still_ balked at tasting it. Can you think of a stupider way to die than that?” 

“Stupid way to die, hm?” Eric thought for a moment. “How about... squatting in the forest trying to take a shit just as a roamer is coming up behind you?” 

Aaron suddenly burst out laughing. “That taught you to take a good look around before dropping trou, didn’t it?” 

“I don’t think I shit for a month after that.” He looked over and saw the state of his lover who was hiding his face in the pillow, struggling to muffle the sounds of his amusement. Eric slapped his shoulder. “Oh, you asshole! I almost died that day and you’re laughing? Screw you!” 

“I’m sorry! It’s just-“ He struggled to get a breath in he was laughing so hard. “When I found you there lying on your stomach with your pants down around your ankles scrambling to get away, I swear it looked like a scene out of Deliverance.” 

 _“Do I look like Ned Beatty to you?!”_  

That was it. Aaron lost the battle, laughing so hard he was nearly crying. His whole body was shaking the bed. Eric sat up and leaned back against the headboard with his arms crossed and glared down at him. He endured his partner’s amusement for perhaps thirty seconds, getting angrier and angrier, until he calmly spoke two words: “Henry Langlois.” 

Aaron reacted as if he’d been sucker-punched. The laughter stopped in mid-note and he looked up at the other man with an expression of clear astonishment. “Oh, you _bitch,_ ” he said in a shocked voice. “I can’t believe you’d bring up his name _now_.” 

“Maybe you’ll take my near-death experiences a little more seriously from now on.” Eric sniffed, tilting his head in defiance. “Hm?” 

All traces of humor gone, Aaron sat up and pointed a stern finger at him. “That was a low blow and you know it. Henry was one of the regular expats I had no choice but to work with.” 

“You two did more than just work together,” the ginger said, glaring at him. 

Aaron’s lips puckered and he bobbed his head back and forth as if he were considering something extremely important, weighing the pros and cons in his mind. Finally, he admitted, “Pickings were pretty slim in Mali.” 

“Unbelievable,” Eric said under his breath. 

“As if you were any different. Before we became exclusive you were stringing along, what? Three different guys? Like Nikolai Dzerzhinsky? Every time you heard The Imperial Russian Ballet Company was making the Washington D.C. circuit you got a hard-on. You dragged me to two shows just to catch a glimpse of him fluttering around on the stage. That’s six hours of my life I’m never going to get back.” 

“I was trying to teach you some culture.” 

“That’s crap and you know it. You just wanted to see his ass in that blue leotard.” 

“Nikolai did have incredible glutes,” Eric sighed. 

Angrily punching his pillow into shape, Aaron threw himself down and deliberately rolled over, giving his partner his back. “Good night,” he rumbled, closing his eyes. 

The redhead turned his head and looked down at him. “Oh. My. God. Are you actually sulking?” 

“I don’t sulk. My bottom lip always juts out like this. I’m going to sleep.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought up Henry.” 

Silence.

“Or praised Nikolai’s ass, despite the fact it was absolutely perfect.” 

More silence. 

Eric nudged him with his elbow. “I’m joking.” 

“I’m sleeping. Leave me alone.” 

A roguish glint sparkled in the redhead’s eyes. He moved back from the headboard and lied down; pressing himself against his boyfriend’s back while running his fingers through that short-cropped mass of curly hair. “Nobody can be compared to you, darling. You’re the real deal. Handsome face, beautiful eyes, and that bottom lip that I practically want to bite off every single time I look at it.” His finger traced the outline of an ear and ran teasingly down the neck. “God, I love those broad shoulders,” he murmured, planting a kiss against the base of the neck, right below the hairline. Eric thought he might have detected a shiver of movement from Aaron but, despite that slight betrayal, the man was choosing to remain unresponsive to this attempt at flattery. 

Eric decided to ramp things up a bit. He lightly nipped at the juncture between that tanned shoulder and neck while running his nails lightly across the light brown hair covering Aaron’s chest. “You’re tall and lean like some species of jungle cat that hasn’t been discovered yet. I’ve watched how you move when you don’t think anyone is looking. You’re quiet and powerful. Nothing you do is without purpose or reason. It’s so sexy. _You’re_ so sexy.” 

There was no reaction except for the fact that Aaron seemed to be breathing a little quicker than before. Still, Eric had to give the man points for his restraint as he licked a stripe along the back of his neck and blew on it, eliciting a responsive rise of gooseflesh. His hand ghosted across the plain of Aaron’s flat stomach and into the nest of wiry curls before reaching the prize. He allowed himself a contented smirk as his fingers curled around what he found. “Uhm, looks like there’s a part of you that doesn’t want to go to sleep just yet.” 

Aaron opened one eye and saw Eric leaning over him, looking so goddamned smug that he couldn’t have ignored him any longer even if he’d actually been trying. “That’s because it didn’t get its good night kiss,” he said, the corner of his mouth curling up. 

“Aw, the poor neglected thing.” 

Eric started leaning over him to let his mouth finish what his flirting had started. He was surprised when Aaron gently disengaged his hand and pushed him back. “Oh no, you don’t. I’m not some man-whore who caves simply because he sees a pretty face. You’re going to have to work hard to soothe over my hurt feelings this time. It could take a week –Hell, maybe a full month- of begging and I still won’t-“ 

The pair had gone to bed earlier and began playing a verbal variation of foreplay based exclusively on their personal food preferences before the apocalypse. Whenever he returned Stateside, Aaron became a dedicated fast food junkie while his partner had a far more refined palate. Eric decided it was finally time to play his ace in the hole: “Double whopper with cheese.” 

“You win!” Aaron fell back against the bed, arms spread wide, and shouted: _“Take me now, my sweet ginger pony!”_

Eric’s laughter was joined by the deeper chuckle of his bedmate. “You are utterly incorrigible. I can’t believe our friends used to call _me_ the drama queen,” he chided, leaning over for a deep kiss. It was one that was readily accepted and returned. 

A voice interrupted them; sounding so close it was as if the person were standing right beside their bed _. “You two idiots really need to close yer window,”_ Daryl called up. _“Ah could hear ya clear ‘cross the street!”_  

Aaron moaned out an expletive and slapped his hands against his face. Eric’s eyes narrowed and he got off the bed, stood directly in the window and put his hands on his hips and made sure that the hunter got a good view. “Hey! Why don’t you come up here and say that to my d-“ The rest of his challenge was lost when Aaron leapt from the bed and had to physically pull him down to the floor. 

 _“Ah hope Aaron gives ya a good spankin fer that!”_ Daryl shouted back. His voice rang through the still night air as clear as a bell. _“Then again, ya just might like it too much!”_ There was an odd chuffing sound that followed; the rare sound of a Dixon actually laughing. 

A shrill voice followed on the heels of that. It was none other than the notorious Mrs. Neudermyer. _“For the love of God, it’s almost one in the morning! I’m trying to sleep! Will you boys keep it down?”_  

And someone else far across the pond. It sounded like Bruce. _“Why don’t all of you try shutting up?!”_  

 _“Ah, screw alla ya tight-asses!”_ Daryl shouted right back without missing a beat. 

 _“Daryl! You come home right now!”_ That came from up the street from Carol. The exasperated tone of her voice was like someone calling for a misbehaving pet that had the bad habit of constantly running away. 

The both of them nude and sitting on the floor well away from the window, the gay couple stared at one another while the rest of the community of Alexandria began sounding off one by one until it sounded like all of the inhabitants, both old and new, were shouting back and forth at one another. Wearing a rare look of exasperation on his bright red face, Aaron grumbled, “Well, that’s just great. Now we’re going to have to _move_.” 

Utterly unfazed by the chaos outside, Eric leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder and snickered. “It took me awhile, but I’m now so glad you approached Rick’s group and convinced them to come here. It took the bull’s-eye off our backs.” 

Aaron cocked a thumb at the still-open window and whispered. “Are you deaf? We’re the ones who started all that.” 

Outside, Abraham was adding his two cents worth with his usually eloquent opener of: _“Son of a dick! I gotta get up in a few hours! Knock that shit off!”_ His bellow actually seemed to echo across the compound. There was a lull after that for perhaps ten seconds until the Madison’s dog started barking. Then it all started again; shouts and insults crisscrossing back and forth. 

“Actually, _you_ started it. Remember?” Eric corrected with a sly grin. 

Thumping his head against the wall, Aaron stared bleakly at the ceiling. “I don’t have to go out on a run with Daryl until three days from now. Think he’ll forget by then?” 

“Not a chance.” 

“I didn’t think so.” The scout looked at his boyfriend and betrayed a lopsided smile. “Guess I’ll have to hide out in here for the duration.” 

“This is as good a place as any.” 

"I was thinking the same thing." Aaron’s eyes had changed color to that wonderful lustful blue that always roused a delighted shiver up Eric's spine. He was moving in for a kiss when a voice pierced the night air, making him pause. It was none other than the Queen of Alexandria herself; Deanna Monroe.

 _"The next person who makes a sound WILL. BE. EXILED!"_  

Silence immediately followed on the heels of that. After a minute or so, crickets filled the void as the disgruntled neighbors settled down and the community as a whole fell silent once more. Taking advantage of the truce, Aaron cautiously poked his head up to take a quick look around and then pulled the window closed, fastening it and then closing the drapes. He went back to the bed and settled down with a sigh of relief. 

Eric immediately joined him. "Good thinking. You really had to do that." 

"Why? What are you-" 

Eric’s head dropped down into his lap with no subtlety. Within seconds, Aaron was slapping both hands across his mouth trying to stifle the cries that the enthusiastic ginger could effortlessly pull from him. He cast a fleeting glance to the window as if it had –by some miracle- opened on its own. As the exquisite torture continued, his hands dropped down from his face and reached down between his thighs, grabbing swatches of red hair between his fingers. _I could die tomorrow falling down the stairs or when I’m out on a run. Who knows?_  

Eric noticed the lapse of concentration and nipped him in a particularly vulnerable spot, rousing a sharp cry that ended as a pleasurable moan from between clenched teeth. “Come on, lover. Let me hear how much you enjoy this.” 

 _Best make it count while I still can,_ was the last coherent thought Aaron had before mindlessly surrendering to his pleasure. The pair never noticed that it set the Madison’s dog off howling and _that_ encouraged the whole racket to start all over again. 

By the time they heard about it, they were entirely too self-satisfied to give a damn. 


End file.
